


『High&Low X Last Cop』 單純的弟控日常 第二十四章

by Kate_Peng



Category: High and Low: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Peng/pseuds/Kate_Peng
Summary: 「一直喜歡你，村山良樹，我們交往吧。」陌生的字跡，不會是亮太的，那該不會是，村山詫異看著禮盒中的眼鏡蛇，難道是他寫的？





	『High&Low X Last Cop』 單純的弟控日常 第二十四章

第二十四章

　　「這、這是怎麼一回事？」手中明信片都要被抓皺，村山連忙放鬆力道，可是這個禮物真的把他嚇壞了！

　　登強制把亮太按回位子上，替他解釋道，「如你所見，我們在幫眼鏡蛇追你啊。」睨了一眼他們山王總長，「誰讓我們家眼鏡蛇人比較悶騷什麼事都憋在心理？」瞬間被眼鏡蛇瞪回來，不是不想開口，他嘴巴被封起來。

　　「瞪我也沒用，我們說的都是實話，對吧，大和。」登的笑容燦爛，卻讓大和背脊發涼只能點頭。

　　看著親友一個個出賣他，眼鏡蛇最後殺人的視線是落在亮太身上，可惜立刻被Smoky及日向擋去，連雨宮雅貴都繞有興致的看著他，完全就是等著壓制他的反抗。

　　「所以了，村山桑你願不願意當我們的總長夫人呢？」登繼續問，下一秒立刻被古屋反駁。

　　「為什麼不是你們總長來當我們的番長夫人？！」

　　「我是不介意啦，不過這個稱號就要看你們番長要不要了。」登壞心眼的說，搞得村山順著他的意思去想像立刻打了一個冷顫。

　　「眼鏡蛇醬完全和夫人搭到不上任何關係，好可怕。」

　　所以這是接受自己稱為總長夫人嗎？在場眾人忍不住吐槽。

　　「不過，眼鏡蛇醬肯定是被逼的吧？」晃了晃手中明信片，村山仰天嘆了一口氣，「嘛，我知道亮醬是想幫我，不過感情這種事如果勉強的話肯定行不通啦。」走到禮盒邊，彎身撕去眼鏡蛇嘴巴上的膠布，他繼續解著這些緞帶。

　　「眼鏡蛇醬，真抱歉啊，沒想到亮醬真的會對你出手。」邊解邊說，因為彎身的關係加上盒子有點高，村山整個人幾乎是要貼上眼鏡蛇。

　　近距離接觸，眼鏡蛇可以看到村山的眼睫毛隨著眨眼的動作，宛若蝴蝶的翅膀煽動，一下又一下咬著他心底的柔軟，鼻尖充斥沐浴乳的香味以及村山的清爽體味，混合在一起讓他心臟狂跳不已。

　　就聽村山不停道歉，忙著解開他身上的緞帶卻不看他一眼，眼鏡蛇皺著眉頭，注意到男孩眼底的光亮隨著話語越來越黯淡，手上解著傑的動作也越來越笨拙，緞帶就像是被貓咪玩亂的毛線球。

　　最終好不容易雙手的緞帶解開，村山鬆了一口氣，因為緊張的關係他的手有點抖，腰也很酸想要站直身體暫時緩緩，哪裡想到眼鏡蛇猛然抓住他的後頸，另外一手拉著他胸前的衣服，把他拖進了大禮盒裡面。

　　「眼醬蛇醬？」

　　「喜歡你……」眼鏡蛇在村山耳邊小聲開口。

　　「欸？」以為自己聽錯，村山瞪大眼眸。

　　「我說我喜歡你。」扣住村山下顎眼鏡蛇親上對方粉色的唇瓣，想到有外人在他只是淺淺的輕啄，但也足夠把村山嚇壞了。

　　想要推開眼鏡蛇，可雖然說是大禮盒但也只夠容納眼鏡蛇一人，村山算是應擠進來，空間本來就不夠，那他又怎麼可能掙脫眼鏡蛇環抱住他腰的手？只能推著男人肩膀，下一秒後腦杓被扣住。

　　可能是不悅村山的掙扎，眼鏡蛇這次不顧眾人在場，直接深吻男孩，敲開對方貝齒鑽入口腔纏繞村山的舌頭，狠狠吸吮，沒有任何經驗的村山怎麼可能敵的過眼鏡蛇，很快就雙頰泛紅、眼眶泛淚全身無力得癱軟在眼鏡蛇懷中。

　　「現在相信了吧。」親吻村山頭頂，眼鏡蛇無奈開口，「確實是被望月被逼迫寫出來，但是真的，我喜歡你很久了。」

　　「眼鏡蛇醬……」村山抬頭眨眨水汪汪的大眼睛，一臉不確信。

　　眼鏡蛇捧著村山臉頰，嘴唇緩緩靠近男孩耳朵，「我只說一次，我愛你，良樹。」語落，眼鏡蛇的耳根也通紅了。

　　但怎麼也比不上村山宛若蕃茄般紅潤的耳朵，他把頭埋入眼鏡蛇懷中，「我、我也喜歡眼鏡蛇醬。」

　　終於啊，以為躲在盒子裡大家聽不到嗎？所有人暗笑這一對情侶，不過這樣一來，大家除了祝福外就是羨慕了，有伴侶的突然希望伴侶在身邊，沒戀人的想趕快找一名戀人。

　　武偷偷牽起P的手對自己戀人微笑，讓P愣了一下，武這樣溫柔的笑容好久沒有看到了，似乎從亮太哥住院後就消失了，能再次看到這樣的笑顏，能和家人在一起，他好幸福，幸福到怕只是一場夢，他忍不住握緊武的手，換來戀人擔憂一眼。

　　「沒事……」小聲回答，P勾起嘴角，試圖讓自己開心一點。

　　這只讓武眉頭皺起，別小看從小和P一起長大的經歷，他怎麼可能看不出戀人有煩惱，他伸手扣住男孩後腦袋。

　　「武？」P意外的眨眨眼睛，在眾人面前他們從來不會有這樣親密的舉動，所以知道他們在一起的人可以說是沒有。

　　「笨蛋，傻瓜、蠢P……」一連串損人的話從武口中說出。

　　「什麼啊？你幹麻罵人！」P生氣的瞪視對方，莫名其妙開口罵他是怎麼一回事？他又沒有得罪他！

　　武嘆了口氣，「果然是笨蛋。」下一秒把人拉向自己直接親吻對方。

　　抱怨的話語都被武吞下肚，P詫異瞪大眼眸，嘴唇因此微微開啟根本就是在邀請武進入，而對方也真的不客氣，扣住後腦袋的手加重，另外一手環抱P的腰際把人擁入懷中。

　　過深的親吻彷彿在爭奪口中的氧氣，P感覺自己似乎陷入短暫的暈眩，等到回神時他是趴在武的胸膛喘氣，嘴唇都被吻腫了。

　　「這樣你相信了吧？這是真的。」上頭傳來武的聲音，有些氣息不穩，但依舊清楚的讓P可以聽到。

　　P笑了，該說不愧是武嗎？連他想什麼都知道……

　　「咳咳。」陡然發出咳嗽聲打斷兩人世界，P和武同時看向聲音來源是子音，這時才注意到似乎大家都在看他們？P立刻把臉藏入武胸膛，這種羞恥的公開方式太奇怪了啦！

　　「總算不躲躲藏藏了？」Smoky笑得眼睛都瞇起來。

　　「欸？」兩人一起看向Smoky，不太懂自家首領的意思。

　　「你們在一起的事情全無名街都知道了。」子音好心解釋，「就你們兩個以為可以瞞住我們？太天真了。」

　　這下子連武的臉都紅了，他真的沒有發現大家都知道，現在回想起來每次當他和P走在一起時，大家的表情都很微妙啊。

　　「恭喜啦，可以任意放閃了。」亮太笑嘻嘻的看著兩人，自己的家人能得到幸福比什麼都重要。

　　「講得好像你不是一樣。」窩在Kaito懷裡的Kizzy不客氣的調戲，他可沒忘記亮太拜託它幫忙選購的東西啊。

　　「怎麼說？」總算從大禮盒出來，村山拉著眼鏡蛇起身。

　　Kizzy微笑不說話，亮太則是拿起拜託村山拿來的盒子，看向靠坐在長桌的日向，「紀久。」緩緩起身，一步一步的走向對方，幸好距離不遠，用著碎步走六步就到了。

　　「你幹麻？」站起身扶著快要倒下的亮太，日向兇惡的說，「你不想早一點好就說，我不介意打到你在進醫院。」

　　「抱歉，讓你擔心了。」亮太嬉皮笑臉的說，不把日向的惡聲惡氣放在眼裡，「如果不親自走向你、拿給你就太沒誠意了。」語落他把盒子遞給日向，「打開看看。」

　　日向先是扶著男人坐下才接過盒子，撕開包裝裡面是一個絨布的方盒，他緩緩掀開盒子，裡面放著兩枚銀色戒指，非常樸素沒有任何的花樣或裝飾。

　　「你……」

　　「雖然不能結婚，但我希望這代表我們永遠在一起。」打斷日向的詢問，亮太認真的說。


End file.
